


You Can Flee From The Country But You Can’t Flee From McDonald’s

by icedhotcocoa



Series: Bingo!!!!! [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Inception Bingo, ROAD TRIPPP!!!, The Dream Team, minus cobb and saito, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotcocoa/pseuds/icedhotcocoa
Summary: After a job, Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf, and Arthur all have to get out of the state under the radar.They carpool.It goes about as well as you would expect.





	You Can Flee From The Country But You Can’t Flee From McDonald’s

“Take this exit.”

Eames does not take that exit.

“Eames, no—you bastard, you missed it!”

“That’s not the exit, Arthur.”

“I have the fucking map, Eames. That was the exit. We’re going to have to double back,” Arthur huffs.

Eames rolls his eyes. “You can’t even read the map, we’re exiting at 42, not 41,” he spits.

“Guys,” Ariadne says.

“Quiet, love, the adults are talking. I think I know where the safe house is, seeing as it’s my safe house and all.“

“Jesus Christ, Eames, if you just looked at this you could clearly see—“

“Guys,” Ariadne yells, staring longingly as they pass exit 42.

Eames swears with intense feeling. Arthur looks as though he might cry.

“Take the next exit,” Arthur orders.

Eames shakes his head. “Yeah, no shit, Arthur, I’ll take the next exit.”

“There’s a McDonald’s here!” Yusuf chimes in, craning his head out of the rolled-down window to read the sign for exit 43.

Ariadne sighs. “We’re not getting McDonald's,” she explains somewhat-less-than patiently. “We really should be out of the state as fast as possible.” 

Yusuf turns around so he can pout at her. When it doesn’t work, he taps his hands on the back of Eames’ headrest demandingly. “Let’s get McDonald’s.”

“I am feeling a little peckish,” Eames concedes, smiling manically. “And just when did you become a mini-Arthur, Ariadne?”

Ariadne is about to say something in retaliation, but Arthur beats her to it. “Whatever. Just get me an iced coffee,” he says. His elbow is propped against the car door, his hand covering his eyes in a way that makes him look utterly resigned to his fate.

“ _ Arthur? _ ” Ariadne gasps, betrayed by whom she felt was her only ally. “I--I’m never working with any of you ever again.”

“I’ll get you a happy meal,” Eames says very seriously, as if this is supposed to console her. Yusuf snickers. She whacks him in the arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square “road trip”.
> 
> this was like the shortest out of the three for bingo but possibly my fave to write just bc... I love Ariadne....


End file.
